ultravillainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III)
The Spinosaurus is the main antagonist of Jurassic Park III. History Eric Kirby's mother and Jeff Rossiter (who used the alias "Jack Russell", so the others won't recognize him as the second/current CEO of Biosyn), apparently attract a male Spinosaurus that would follow them and their group throughout the duration of the incident by Amanda shouting her missing son's name through a megaphone, which was Jeff Rossiter's idea. Cooper, one of the mercenaries hired by the Kirby family, along with Roland Tembo, spotted the large dinosaur and Cooper began to fire his gun at him as his fellow mercenaries, Udesky and M.B. Nash, along with Roland Tembo, fled from the area. The attack failed to stop the Spinosaurus and the dinosaur injured his attacker's arm. This caused Cooper's group to desperately attempt to start up their plane so they can leave the island. Cooper got in front of the plane as it is about to take off and tried to convince the pilots, Udesky and M.B. Nash, to stop their vehicle so he can escape with them. But the Spinosaurus quickly emerged to the right of the wounded mercenary and proceeded to devour him right when the plane goes airborne. The airplane collides with the Spinosaurus' sail just seconds after he takes the life of its first victim. The collision dealt nothing more than a minor injury to the large theropod, though the plane crashed into a tree in the surrounding jungle. The Spinosaurus soon quickly found the rest of Cooper's group inside the damaged airplane, removed the cockpit and grabbed a hold of M.B. Nash's leg with his strong jaws, pulling him down. Nash desperately fought against the Spinosaurus grip by grabbing Amanda Kirby's legs but despite his and Udesky's efforts, he was swiftly killed. The Spinosaurus gave out a loud roar that shook the plane violently until it fell out of the tree and onto the ground below. With the passengers now under its feet, the Spinosaurus continued his reign of terror. The Spinosaurus then proceeded to roll the already damaged airplane towards him, flatten it with his foot and rammed his head into the remaining portion, searching for the humans inside. Dr. Alan Grant and his team fled from the wreckage the Spinosaurus was scavenging, hoping it would lose sight of them. The Spinosaurus was quick to follow and began to chase them throughout the jungle only to be stopped by a patch of trees blocked him from continuing his pursuit. However, the Spinosaurus met up with his prey soon afterward, only this time there was a young male Tyrannosaurus rex pursuing them as well. As soon as the Spinosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus rex saw each other a conflict ensured. The Tyrannosaurus was the first to strike, he clamped down on the Spinosaurus' neck using his strong jaws, pinning him to the ground. Nonetheless, the Spinosaurus briskly got back on his feet and broke free of the young Tyrannosaurus' death grip, taking the chance to try and bite its opponent's flanks, with the T. rex doing the same as well. The T. rex then decided to charge head first into the Spinosaurus, pushing him forward, though this left him vulnerable to his next strike. The Spinosaurus bit down on the Tyrannosaurus' neck, proceeded to grab it with its arms and snapped it, killing the young Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus roared triumphantly as he claimed the carcass of his recent kill. This also allowed the human visitors to finally escape from the vicious Spinosaurus, but they would soon encounter him once more throughout the duration of the incident. When the Spinosaurus consumed the first two mercenaries, their clothes and gear were undigested. The most notable of the objects was Paul Kirby's satellite phone that he gave to Nash, the second victim of the Spinosaurus, that would ring inside his stomach. Eric Kirby, who had just met Alan Grant that had been tricked by the boy's family to navigate the island in the search to rescue him, heard this ringing of his father's satellite phone and assumed his family was in the area. Though he, Udesky, Jeff Rossiter, Roland Tembo and Dr. Alan Grant did indeed reunite with his family on the opposite sides of the Isla Sorna Aviary observatory's large perimeter fence, they all were soon aware of the Spinosaurus' presence behind them by the discovery that Paul lacked his phone. As soon as the recently reunited group saw the Spinosaurus chasing Eric and Alan, but the two reached the other side of the fence by crawling through a hole that was in it. For a brief moment, the predator seemed to have been detoured, unable to get past the fence, until the Spinosaurus smashed through the perimeter fence. With their only means of defense against the Spinosaurus penetrated, Dr. Alan Grant, Jeff Rossiter, Udesky, Roland Tembo, the Kirby family, and Alan's colleague Billy Brennan fled towards the Isla Sorna Field Lab. Once inside, Paul Kirby and Alan Grant barricaded the doors right before the Spinosaurus could get inside. Unlike the fence that surrounded the laboratory, the doors successfully prevented the Spinosaurus from going through them. Uninterested, the dinosaur soon left. The group later reacquired the satellite phone from scavenging through the Spinosaurus' dung that contained the remains of Nash and Cooper. The smell of the large predator's dung drew away a Ceratosaurus that could have potentially attacked them. The Spinosaurus made one last attempt at killing the humans before they escape again by stalking their boat they used to escape from the Isla Sorna Aviary from its inhabitants during a thunderstorm that began at night. He swam silently, hidden beneath the deep waters of the river that were rising as the rain from the storm fell, the only indication of his presence being the native Bonitos swimming away in fear of him. Then the Spinosaurus began his attack by ramming into the back of the boat, emerged out of the water, and proceeded to severely damage that section. This included the boat's center console, the portion that controls steering. But the most vital that was damaged was the fuel tank that was leaking rapidly. The Kirby family, Udesky, Roland Tembo and Alan Grant locked themselves in a large cage on the watercraft for protection from the rampage of the Spinosaurus. However, their attempt was rendered futile when the Spinosaurus pulled the cage into the water, nearly drowning the people inside as it became submerged. While the Spinosaurus thrashed in the water searching for them, the entrapment landed on some rocks, allowing the top portion of the enclosure to surface and giving the trapped humans the oxygen they needed, though the dinosaur quickly used this to his advantage. He put his arm in the cage and grabbed Amanda Kirby, preparing to kill her. But her husband, Paul, who swam out of the cage once it went underwater, successfully distracted the predator by shouting from a half submerged crane he had just climbed. This in turn allowed the others to escape the cage. With Paul Kirby gaining his full attention, the Spinosaurus responded to his calls by giving the crane two nudges with his head, causing Paul Kirby to almost fall into the raging river below, dangling with nothing else to hold on to. Afterward, Dr. Alan Grant found the box of the boat's flare gun in the riverbed near the entrapment, grabs one and shot the Spinosaurus at the theropod's right eye, partially scarring and blinding him. The flare wasn't enough to kill the Spinosaurus. Also, Jeff Rossiter was stowing away on the boat unoticed, thought to be killed by the female Pteranodons at the aviary. As he reveals his survival to the others, he holds the backpack of the Velociraptor eggs he stole and tries to jump off the sinking boat, escape and leave the others to die, but Eric throws the last of his vial of T. rex pee at Jeff Rossiter's face, repulsing the latter, causing him to accidentally throw his backpack of Velociraptor eggs into the raging river as they sink to the bottom, killing the unborn baby Velociraptors. He jumps off the almost sunken boat, snatches Dr. Alan Grant's spare flare gun from his hand, points it at Eric as tears of anger run down Jeff Rossiter's angry face. But Billy Brennan, who also stowed away on the boat unnoticed and thought to be killed by the alpha male Pteranodon at the aviary, quickly surfaces from the cargo hold, tackles Jeff Rossiter to the ground, the latter of whom accidentally fires it at the half submerged crane that Paul Kirby was standing on top of. It caused the crane to collapse halfway. As the Spinosaurus prepared to eat all of our heroes in one big bite, the crane flew towards his neck, impaling him in the neck, roars in pain, then assumingly dies and sinks to the bottom of the raging river. Unfortunately, Paul Kirby fell into the raging river as well, due to the crane collapsing into the raging river completely, presumed dead. Jeff Rossiter laughs victoriously as he prepares to shoot a big tree next to our heroes, so its branches can crush them, but the Spinosaurus survived his impalement, came to the surface, showing an alive but unconscious Paul Kirby on top of his head. The Spinosaurus grabbed Jeff Rossiter with his powerful teeth as the latter screams in pain. While the Spinosaurus was beginning to drag Jeff Rossiter to the raging river with him, Dr. Alan Grant climbed on top of the angry theropod's head, picks Paul up and carries him to safety by jumping off the Spinosaurus' head. The barely alive Spinosaurus was finally able to drag Jeff Rossiter down into the raging river with him as they sink into the bottom, drown and die, ending the Spinosaurus' reign of terror for good and destroying Biosyn. Gallery Snapshot20100416154500spinoeatingnashvillainsfanon.jpg|The Spinosaurus drags M.B. Nash out of the crashed plane with his teeth. Tumblr m9dxsti7w21recixmo1 500stopnashdspinojp3villainsfanon.gif|The Spinosaurus stomps on M.B. Nash before eating him. Jurassic3-8sevensurviverstoppedby Spinovillains wiki fanon.jpg|Alan, Amanda, Billy, Paul, Udesky, Roland and Jeff are stopped by the Spinosaurus while trying to flee from the T-Rex chasing them. Jurassic-park-3-spinosaurusstaringathumansvillainsfanon.png|The Spinosaurus' evil stare. JP3 Spinosaurus 4breaksthroughfencevillainsfanon.jpg|The Spinosaurus breaks through fence. Tumblr npdqfyitdJ1uucpo1o3 500-1-spinosaurus sail rain river.gif|The Spinosaurus' sail emerges from the raging water, ready to surprise attack the boat. Category:Stalkers Category:Predators Category:Dinosaur Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Hunters Category:Animal Villains Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Main Antagonists